User talk:Ridley Prime
Good job! Thanks for adding Raidens visions, i have been looking for them! Hey, could you try to find all the pictures of the visions and add them to Raidens page/ or make a new page, named Raiden's visions? Would be cool if you could, i have a talk about it on Raidens page. 23:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) All right. This may be tricky, but I'll see what I can do. Was probably gonna find & post more of 'em anyway, but just wanted to see if y'all approved of what I did so far first before I did more. Ridley Prime 00:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) There, it is done, for the most part. From top to bottom are the order in which you see Raiden's visions in the beginning cutscene. Just go ahead and feel free to move 'em around and put 'em in a better looking position, or something. Ridley Prime 01:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, cool. I see you started doing what I started doing to other galleries. I did a few (mostly the main characters of MK1) and together, I'm sure we can get it done sooner. I'll be doing a few here and there, you know, whenever the mood strikes me. Trust me on this, don't do them too often, I got burnout after doing Scorpion's (LOTTA pics in that one). Keep it up. NaveNinja 02:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) All right, good. That's a relief that there's at least one other person doing it. And yeah, I think I'm done doing it for tonight or so. Was just looking my way down the list and decided to fix the galleries of the rest of the MK1 characters (Goro, Raiden, and Shang Tsung). There's still a crapload of MK2 and MK3 characters and such whose galleries have yet to get the same treatment though, but that'll be for another time I guess. Perhaps tomorrow or sometime later in the week I'll get cracking down on the MK2 characters. Ridley Prime 03:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Same, I was going to go down by game as well. NaveNinja 07:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Prize The Chat. Come to it. Like now. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat bro Deadpool75 02:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Me, Deadpool and Bya are at the chat. If you can, join in :) Emperor Scorpion 02:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RIDLEY!!! When you enter the chat, it might not open immediately, k? It took me almost 10 minutes. So, when you enter the chat, which you better, just be patient. It'll come up soon. Vaporeon82996 23:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) LOOKIE Look! Its me new siggy! Do you love it? Of course you do! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 00:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ridleeeyyyy Hey! Where are you? I've been missing you sooo much! Please come and chat when you can :3 (This was mainly just an excuse to show you my new siggy) [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Vaporeon82996 says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 03:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat bitch :DDD [[User:Nightwing75|'Nightwing75 : ']][[User talk:Nightwing75|'''Leave a message or die]] 00:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) NUUU [[User:Nightwing75|'Nightwing75 : ']][[User talk:Nightwing75|'Leave a message or die']] 00:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Come back to the chatttttttttt You, Vap and Dead are never on anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :/ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Metal. Ridley, why did you erase my gallery edits? I read the summary for Moloch's saying that it was unneeded, how is his fighting stance in MK:A unneeded? Anyway, reply soon. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 15:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you Unforgiven, Too? Come the ze chat. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 00:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Frost Read the talk page to see what my comment on the Bio and ending was please. 17:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) What is the closest word that means someone was not meant to be Evil. That will figure out what is Frost's alignment. 05:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) okay that seems cool thanks [[User:Icy cold Sub zero |'Icy cold Sub zero ']][[User talk:Icy cold Sub zero |'icy talk ']] 16:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) COME JOIN THE CHAT!!! We're doing a play. Join in, brah. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Come to ze chat ^^^^ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 12:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Will you be on later? It's 7:23 right now for me, and I have to be at an appointment somewhere by 8:00, followed by some Christmas shopping afterward. Just happened to refresh this page and see this because I was still waiting for my breakfast to finish, lol... Ridley Prime 13:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Miyamoto Hey Ridley, thought you might wanna see this: http://www.destructoid.com/miyamoto-not-retiring-role-at-nintendo-isn-t-changing-217409.phtml --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Bya says: Come to the chat! :3 [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 05:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Nuthin', he just wanted me to invite you, lol. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) COME ON ZE CHAT Prince ' Retreat! ' 05:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, kome to the chat. Ermacpunk15: ''' We are many, you are but one. 1-2-12 8:18 (UTC) Indeed. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 02:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) chat pleasePrince ' Retreat! ' 00:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) yo ridley, on behalf of everyone on chat, would you like to join us?The Last Paladin (talk) 19:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC)